Why not?
by Lria
Summary: When Kenny comes to Butters' house for an experiment that's assigned for homework, something deepens their friendship. Oneshot. Kenny/Butters


**A/N: **I still have a lot of fanfics in WIP, but I'll post this short one up. One shot, Kenny and Butters!

Plus, I put this up some time ago. Then took it back down not to long after. Since I realized it _sucked like _**beep **_and _**beep**. I apologize for putting this crap up again. But in the meantime, ENJOY, please. **:)**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own South Park. I mean, duh no, I don't. I'm not even funny, gosh.

--------

A knock was heard at the door. The knob turned and a figure entered the door to his bedroom.

"Butters," Linda called in a sing-song voice. "Someone's here for you."

Butters glanced up from his toys, fidgeting with his fingers. "Oh goodies," He smiled. "I wonder who it is."

He happily skipped downstairs, singing the chorus of one of his songs: "Lu-lu-lu, I got some apples, lu-lu-lu, you got some too."

He grabbed the knob of his front door excitedly, unlocking it before twisting it open. "Oh, hey, K-Kenny,"

And it was, dressed in his trademark orange parka, hood covering his face, stood Kenny McCormick.

"Hey dude, remember we're partners for the stupid project Mr. Garrison assigned like, I don't know, a week ago? Yeah, well, we need to work on it."

Butters played with his fingers again. "O-Okay then, b-but we have to work in my room, 'c-cause if I work downstairs, my parents will ground me for makin' everythin' messy!"

Kenny hesitated before shrugging his shoulders. "Sure dude, I don't really care." He walked in and added, "But don't you think your parents ground you for everything?"

"W-Well, I guess it's because I'm bad!" Butters made a mad face, furrowing his brows. "So they ground me, and make me learn a lesson."

Kenny stared at him intently. "Okay then,"

They walked slowly up the stairs in silence. When they reached Butters' room, Kenny plopped down on his neatly made bed.

"So dude, basically we have to make an experiment. We'll just do something, and then we'll write it down, and then we're done."

Butters glanced around his room. "W-Well, what d-do you think we should do? If we do something stupid, the fellas will laugh at us."

Kenny sighed, this kid was hopeless. "Look dude, we're _not _gonna do something humiliating, because why would we, anyway?"

Butters hesitated. "Well, I-I guess you're right."

Kenny got off the bed and instead, sat on the floor, criss-crossed. He propped his head against his hand, deep in thought. Suddenly, his bright cobalt eyes lit up. "Hey, I know! Maybe we can play video games, and see who scores the highest!"

Butters shook his head. "S-Sorry, Kenny. B-But my parents won't let me play video games when I have homework."

"Tell them it is for homework."

"No, they w-wouldn't believe me, they'll j-just tell me to get back doing my work."

Kenny groaned in frustration. "Then what should we do?"

Butters knocked his knuckles together, struggling to find something to say. "Um, w-well, we can, uh, we can--"

"We can find 10 hot chicks, with huge titties, and then rate each of them from 1-5!" Kenny suggested again. "Hell yeah, that's a fucking great idea."

But again, Butters disagreed. "Oh geez, I'm not d-doing something like that. I mean, it'd, it'd be pretty mean to rate somebody. 'Cause I know I'll feel k-kinda sad if someone put me as a, as a two!"

Kenny sighed and rolled his eyes, completely exasperated. "Oh fucking _God,_ _Butters._ Is there _anything _you would do?"

Butters hung his head down the moment he said that. "Oh, g-gee, Kenny, I'm sorry."

Kenny let out a breath, glancing guiltily at the shy blonde boy beside him. He felt just a bit sorry that he made him feel bad. He reached out to the kid.

"Kenny?" Butters asked, at the moment being smothered in an embrace by him. "W-What's wrong, fella?"

Kenny let go and smiled at him sincerely. "Sorry, dude. I just wanted to get this goddamn assignment over with."

"O-Oh, me too," Butters smiled back. "Well then, gee, we could, uh, we could write that we're friends, and, that it's a good thing h-havin' a friend like you."

Kenny thought over the idea, nodding a few times. "Makes sense, I guess. Why not? Let's just write that and then we're finally free." He grabbed some lined papers he saw lying on Butters desk, picked up a pencil and started writing it down.

Meanwhile, Butters bumped his knuckles together again. And suddenly out of nowhere he asked.

"H-Hey Kenny, can w-we hug a-again?" Kenny shifted his gaze towards him, brows questioning. Butters froze, mouth hanging open. "Well, I was j-just asking. So, it's okay if you d-don't want to."

Kenny grinned. "Sure, dude. " He laughed. "Just don't kill me by squishing me too hard."

Butters pounded his fists together nervously, looking down at his feet. "I'll t-try not to."

--------

**A/N: **Oh ho. I'm certainly good at writing slash fics, aren't I? Not. But it was okay, right? Please say it is. **D:**

But anyway, leave a review if you are so very kind to give me a little constructive criticism, or feedback.

*PRESS GREEN BUTTON BELOW PLZZZ!* **:)**


End file.
